1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method for the same, and more particularly to a MOS, a transistor and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor technique, for example, a semiconductor device such as power device uses LDMOS. A method for increasing a breakdown voltage (BVdss) of the semiconductor device is decreasing a dopant concentration of a drain region and increasing a drift length. However, an on-state resistance of the semiconductor structure is increased due to the method. In addition, a big design area is need.
In the semiconductor technique, an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) has both advantages of a MOS and a bipolar junction transistor (BJT). The IGBT can be applied for a switching application.